Silvertooth
Silvertooth is the name of a gunblade belonging to Axel the Bandicoot as his primary weapon. Basic Information It is currently residing in the hands of Axel after being discovered by Jack in the Metal City junk yark. Abilites Silvertooth exhibits some elemental abilities combined with ancient, but still advanced technology. Because of this and the blades sentience, it is capable of scanning surrounding technology and upgrading itself accordingly to the times. They only gave each attack a portion of it's normal power but it is still a deadly blade. It is capable of transforming into either a sword or dual pistols Shape Change *Silvertooth's form changes over time to be able to fit into the current time period. Fire ball/Immolation *Silvertooth is able to shoot fireball rounds when used in it's dual pistol form, these fireballs are capable of making anything they touch extremely hot if it's a non-flammable material. The same goes for Immolation but this engulfs the blade with fire and is able to be used for multiple purposes. If the fire builds up after a prolonged period the blade will begin to burn up and become extremely hot and with Immolation active the blade's heat builds up at a faster rate. Wind Burst *When Silvertooth is in it's blade state it is able to release a force of wind that can blow back a attacker. This makes the blade much harder to handle but allows for a much more powerful attack. Lighting Blade/Burst *When shocked with electricity, Silvertooth begins glowing a strong teal blue colour and begins to spark throwing little lighting bolts out of the ends of the blade.The electricity can also be removed through two possible methods, one way is shooting it like normal lighting bolts or letting off a discharge causing it hit multiple targets. If left unchecked the blade's wielder can start becoming exposed to electric feedback before being seriously injured. Aqua Blade/Slash *When Silvertooth comes into contact with water, it's form changes from it's blade state to a dark blue colour and turns into a liquid like blade before shooting off at the opponent. The water can also be turned into a solid like substance to be used as a blade. The water slowly drips off over time Overshadow/Anti-Blade *When in Silvertooth is in it's dual pistol state it can shoot off a cloud of darkness covering the surrounding area in darkness allowing for surprise attacks. In sword form, Silvertooth is able to become a sharp blade made of pure shadow energy allowing it go through an attackers defence's and hit them straight on. The Overshadow cloud only lasts for thirty seconds and prolonged exposure after five minutes can result in temporary blindness. Flashbang *When Silvertooth is in its dual pistol form it is able to produce a pellet type bullet capable of exploding and creating a flash bang, depending on the setting, depends on the power of the flash, a minor flash bang can cause distortion whilst a major flash bang can cause temporary deafening, a loud ringing noise in the ear, blindness, etc Thorn Ripple *When Silvertooth hit's the ground with enough force and is being wielded, it creates a wave of thorns in the direction it is being aimed at, creating up to a max of 10 thorns. This can sometimes backfire and result in thorns surrounding the user and possibly the opponent making combat tight. Fortification/Rock Blade *When Silvertooth is plunged into the ground it begins to absorb rock and becomes a solid/rock like blade, this in turns causes it to be heavier but sacrifices control to allow for more damage and defence Icicle Shots/Formation *When in both its rifle/sword state. Silvertooth is able to fire a barrage of icicle's towards the users target. In gun state, it is activated as normal ammunition by pulling the trigger. However, when in its sword state, a specific sequence of movements must be done to activate it. Trivia Coming Soon